AU! Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Story
by LucyHx
Summary: A fifteen year old Aiden has to learn to cope with an entity that refers to itself as Jodie. Murders, Romance and a Supernatural entity that is bound to him by some fate, growing up seems so much more harder. While escaping the clutches of the CSI, an underground organization known as 'Light' wanting change, while discovering his past along the way, who is Jodie, why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

**AU! Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Story.**

* * *

_**:~Chapter One, Destructive Beginnings:~**_

* * *

From as long as he could remember, there was an entity that was always there, lurking, looming and always towering over him like a protective angel. Every memory that he had known, she was there and somehow, she was always there. He wasn't too sure why he had referred to this 'entity' as she but he knew, like a feeling, that this entity was a she and this entity never stated anything regarding its gender, other than its name.

Her name was Jodie and that was it, this entity never revealed anything other than that and refused to share any more information.

Aiden had slowly become use to the entity, the energy that managed to attach itself to his body and he became accustomed to the energy, which was strange for him to say or even admit. Who could say that they had considered this to be the 'norm?' But this wasn't normal.

Sometimes he had wished for a normal life, to be an average kid that could go out and have fun, do things that he always wanted. However, those dreams seemed far out of reach and far out of his grasp, just because he had a little spirit following him around that meant he had to be different?

That didn't seem fair on him or the entity that managed to get stuck to him somehow.

Though life was never fair, there were those that had suffered much worse, he knew that but he kinda figured he had a special case to complain just this once. _Oh yeah, why don't you try having a temperamental ghost follow you everywhere? Then you'll feel my pain.' _What he always wanted to say to those teenage drama queens that proclaimed their lives were over, just because Justin Bieber hadn't shown up to a concert or they got dumped, get over it already.

Aiden huddled his coat closer, the winter time of New York could be merciless but brutal, covering the entire city in a thick blanket of snow and covering the pavements in a thick blanket of ice, equally as deadly as the cold, if one wasn't careful when prowling around the city.

The sound of Christmas was on its way, judging by the carols that swept through the streets and the sounds of the crowds scuffling through the street. Flocking to the nearest stores to spoil their brats for Christmas, what a nice feeling to be spoiled and treated like you were loved.

People like himself weren't loved, never could be loved and would never get love; he wasn't stupid enough to think that. The guy that had adopted him was probably forced into it or black mailed, he was never convinced the man that had raised him even loved him.

_'What a way to depress yourself Aiden, keep the thoughts rolling!'_

Aiden scowled, clenching his teeth and shivering just a little more under the cold weather, he needed to get home already, school was out. As Aiden finally picked up his pace, he noticed that the crowds began to thin out and the streets were becoming quieter with every step he had taken.

"Strange huh Jodie? Normally there's a load of people here.." Aiden wouldn't like to admit it but the entity that was always hanging around him was his source of comfort, he knew he wasn't going insane and what was happening to him was actually reals, something that seemed unbelievable.

_'Okay, don't panic, you've been alone for most of your life, you have a supernatural ghost stalking you! You should be able to handle a stupid street!'_

But that did little to settle his nerves, jolted awake by the idea that he was alone, technically alone in terms of no people around but still he felt alone. There was no comfort of the chatter or people talking. There wasn't any comfort if he got into trouble, someone was there and he hated to think no-one would help him.

As if something had jabbed him, he glanced around and sighed, the entity, okay, that was one thing that could help him, satisfied Jodie? He mused inwardly to himself and took the silence as a yes, silence meant that Jodie was calm and at least somewhat happy, she wasn't stirring or making a ruckus.

Overtime he had learned to read his supernatural friend, she hardly ever said anything or did anything, other than a few incidents, he'd rather not say but she always seemed like the kind of person to do subtle things, like jab him if he was going in the wrong direction or catch his attention quietly if something was going to happen. Jodie was always good like that, it seemed that his well-being came first before her own and making him feel safe was her top priority.

Aiden smiled slightly, walking down into an alley-way, his apartment building wasn't too far now and he looked forward to some brewing hot chocolate. Aiden kicked himself up from the ground and sprinted down the alley way, only to be caught at the other end.

"We finally got you little freak." Oh crap Aiden thought, someone was tugging at the collar of his coat and pulled him back into the alley way with a simple swift motion, his body skidded along the ice and he collided with the pavement, making him wince.

"We.. can be adults 'bout this right? I haven't done anything to you guys!" Aiden defended himself against the typical gang of wannabes, with snapbacks and the usual attire that qualified for a gang, trackies and trainers. There were currently five and Aiden dreaded those numbers.

"You 'ere the rumours about you? Some people say got some supernatural powers, why don't you show us white boy." Aiden's brown eyes had widened in panic, the feeling of dread trembling down his spine and he tried to back up, only to be cornered by the five guys.

"I'm begging you, please.. just let me go, It's.. better if you didn't do this, please.." Aiden pleaded, looking around, Jodie hadn't yet acted, and that was good but wouldn't last for long. "You have to listen to me! I-i.. don't have any control what might happen, just please.."

"Or Whatcha gonna do? Zap me with your freaky little powers? I ain't believing that shit, come on little boy, show us."

"Maybe the rumours were nothing but bullshit?"

"Probz but still, there is something about him that feels.. dead?"

"Don't be trippin', been hanging out with the occult nerds too long."

Aiden swallowed a breath of air, listening to the conversation between the five guys, come on, please, just leave. He kept chanting to himself and hoping to some god that existed to get these guys away.. before it was too late. "Gonna show us freak do I have to pound the answers out of you?"

No.. anything but that, anything.. but that. Aiden cursed himself as he began to shake with fear and the memories were coming back, the pain, the trauma, why couldn't he forget?! "J-jodie…" He whispered the name and before Aiden could move, everything spiralled into action.

The guy he had assumed was making the threats became frozen, stopped.. moving. "Oi Zack, what the hell has gotten into you? Move!" Aiden stepped back, this was the first stage.. of when it happened, first the body became incapable of movement, incapable of responding, shutting down the body system.

"I-I'm sorry, I-i.. can never stop it, when it begins." Aiden whispered softly, watching the look off horror that appeared on those once cocky faces, it made his heart lurch at those horrified expressions. "Oi, do something! What the hell ya doing freak?" Aiden flinched at the voice, wishing none of this was real.

"I don't have control over.. it, I'm sorry, you can't tame a creature that has a will of its own, you can't control something that is dangerous as a wild animal." Aiden clutched his head, the next stage was the most brutal, first it was a twist and then a snap.

Aiden closed his eyes, upon hearing something 'snap', that verified that Jodie had done it, had done it again, had killed. "J-jodie no more! P-please! That's enough!" Aiden shouted at the black ball of energy while sliding his eyes open shakily, shouting at the entity wasn't visible to anyone else apart from himself. "Get out of here now! Get lost!" Aiden shouted at the remaining guys who darted off as soon as the body slumped to the floor, tumbling down to the cold pavement.

"Why Jodie..? I didn't ask for this, y-you didn't have to kill him! Why don't you just.. stop?" Aiden mumbled, remembering countless of times when this thing had done things like this, killing, strangling people and injuring them without a single second wasted, Aiden never understood.

"Dammnit J-jodie! He's going to find out and urgh! Come on." Aiden walked off away from the scene of the limp body, he gulped, the sound of police sirens were echoing out within the distance, just great he mused, a dead body on his hands and now the police, he had to move fast if he wanted to escape.

* * *

** Authors Note: **I'm sorry for this atrocious piece of writing. Dx I think the start is sucky and I'd like some feedback lol. Anyways, I've decided to reverse the roles of Jodie and Aiden, Jodie is a fantastic type of character but I like Aiden a little more. Due to him not being defined with that much characteristics, I feel like I can put a spin on him a little, make him my own character and thus, I decided to do just that!

Jodie is the entity in this, so I've tried to incorporate some of her personality traits, I think she'd be somewhat subtle in alerting Aiden and not being disastrous, silent and a little calmer. Though she is deadly and I don't think strangling people is her thing, I think snapping their necks is more her style. xD

Should I continue this? Or not?

I might consider doing this, if I get a few reviews and people want to read this, I'll continue this abomination. XD

Also, Aiden pretty much looks like a male Jodie, just a little less feminine and more muscular.

That's all now for folks! Every View, Review or glance is appreciated. ^.^

_Love,_

**_~LH_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **This story is officially going ahead! Woohoo! I'm not doing this alone and I've got some help, some super-awesome help. Stella-Di-Yuki, she has an awesome story, go read it, definitely go read it! You're missing out people. This story will be slowly updated, from weekly usually or spanning every few weeks, so chapters might be short as well. I've rambled on long enough, enjoy this chapter!

Kinda of a short chappy but I things will pick up next chapter!

* * *

_**The calm before the storm**_

* * *

The sound of the police was startling against the howling wind, sirens echoing out within the small alley-way. Aiden felt all too reminded of past events and experiences. The noise was chilling, while remembering the times where he had been questioned. Aiden always found it hard to keep his composure or keep himself from blurting out the wrong thing. He didn't need that on his back with the list of his problems he had.

With a quick step, Aiden sprinted into the apartment complex, rushing passed the glass doors and disappearing out of sight while leaving behind the bloody mess and the sirens that were catching up fast. He gulped down a bit of air, his lungs gasping for any particle they could seize and felt calmer, safer behind sturdy walls, protecting him from the terror he knew awaited outside.

Aiden ascended the spiral of stairs, making his way up to the last floor. The apartment wasn't glamorous or five star and it barely qualified to fit the description of liveable. The walls were marked with splotches of dirt that clung to the slowly peeling coat of paint that was applied a few weeks prior. Living here had been rough, rougher than Aiden would have liked but life goes on.

Aiden smiled, slowly coming near the door imprinted with the number of '67', that having been also worn out, chipped and eroded, like the rest of the damn place. "Jodie, don't make any sound and just be quiet, alright?" Aiden commanded quietly. He assumed silence was a yes.

Aiden slowly pushed open the door and he felt the warmth almost instantly from the fire, warming up the cold apartment. He slowly closed the door, clicking it back onto the latch quietly and walked into the living room. Four doors led to other rooms, including the basic rooms and two bedrooms, it was a moderately big place, adequate for two people.

Aiden slung himself down onto the couch, spreading his body over the comfortable surface, allowing himself to relax for a few minutes, savouring the peace, savouring the calm before the storm. "Aiden?" Aiden nearly groaned at the intruding voice, pushing himself up from the couch, pushing himself into a seating position. "We need to talk." Aiden sighed to himself, glancing at the shadowy figure emerging from one of the rooms, he assumed that it was the kitchen and he didn't need want to talk, shaking his head in refusal.

"Something has happened hasn't it?" Oh he didn't know the extent of it Aiden thought inwardly.

* * *

**Note:** Yes, you can shoot me after lol. xD I wanted to post an update and here it is! Sorry for the length but I am planning for much longer chapters. I just wanted to update this story.

Anyways, can anyone guess who's Aiden guardian is? I'll give a cookie to anyone that does. ;p

Every Review, View and Favourite is appreciated.

_**Love.**_

_**~LH**_


End file.
